


I Want to Believe

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Abduction Kink, Holodecks/Holosuites, Knifeplay, M/M, No actual sex, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Slight Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Julian, prodigious xenophile, asks Garak to help fulfill an old fantasy of his.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 33
Kudos: 56





	I Want to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There’s a part here where Julian briefly thinks about non-descriptive medical torture. If you’re familiar with alien abduction stories, it's nothing out of the ordinary from those and none of it actually happens in the story.
> 
> Not beta’d. Yeah, I know the title’s cheesy.

Julian struggled against his bonds. He was strapped down to a metal examination table with his wrists, ankles, and head restrained and legs forcibly held apart in a stirrup like contraction, a bright light shining down on him from above. 

Garak stood between his thighs, a strange device in hand, and looked down on him in distaste. As if he were small. Puny. Just an interesting bug.

It was a scene in line with Julian’s 20th century culture obsession that he’d longed to play out for ages. He wasn’t blind to the absurdity of this particular fantasy. To be frank, the ancient human idea of aliens really was ridiculous. 

Not necessarily the look of them—there were several species out there that took curious similarity to the Greys, the Insectoids, and many other aliens that humans had once imagined—but the idea that an advanced race, capable of warp flight would spend more than sixty Earth years, circling one little planet, and occasionally picking people up to be ‘probed’. 

Well, it seemed like there was very little purpose to it.

Still, as a man who found intense fascination in aliens and an enjoyment in precarious situations that left him tied up (as his James Bond programs would attest to), Julian couldn’t deny a certain appeal. 

It had taken him years to build up the courage to ask Garak for this. And now here they were. 

Garak looked up from the device he was fiddling with and gave Julian a hungry once over, eyes dragging down the midline of his body and vivisecting him through gaze alone. He couldn’t help but to squirm. He felt so exposed. 

Oddly, the part that made him feel it most, despite being completely naked, legs spread with his junk on full display, was his lack of footwear. 

His bare feet tingled in the cool air. He could feel just how vulnerable they were, veins on the tops and sides so close to the surface of fragile skin. And they were out there alone, away from the core of his body where he could protect them, at the mercy of Garak and whatever else lived in the shadows around them. 

He loved it.

And he was so, so hard right now.

What was Garak waiting around for? 

Julian was more than ready to get anally probed, and then maybe have an alien baby put inside him. (Metaphorically, of course. Kids were something that was way down the line for them to discuss.) 

Knowing Garak, that was probably his game. Make Julian wait, get him desperate and on the edge. Well, it was working. 

Garak had disappeared from his field of vision. Julian tried to pick his head up to locate him, only to be thwarted by the head strap. Right. Alien abduction.

There was the clack of metal tapping against metal. Julian shifted a knee out of the way to see Garak standing at the tool tray. He seemed to be examining his lot, occasionally picking things up and then putting them down. There were scalpels and forceps and needles, as well as some completely ridiculous made up tools, lined up for use. Most of them, Julian wouldn’t mind trying out one way or another.

However, Garak seemed content to simply observe each and every one. It was getting to the point of being annoying for Julian. 

“H-hey there you, alien...scum,” and oof, Julian did not like saying that. Why did he say that? He didn’t have to say that. Oh boy, he’d probably get talked to later. Or worse, Garak would be proud of him for saying it. Fuck. 

Well, it was best to move on for now. He’d get his comeuppance either way. “What are you planning on doing to me?”

But Garak didn’t answer. Instead, he set down the alligator forceps he’d been fondling and picked up something different. A surgical knife.

He moved to Julian’s side and set the flat of it against his sternum, blade glinting in the spotlight. 

It was now that Julian was forced to remember these alien abduction stories weren’t always so fun. Stories of needles through the abdomen, entering the brain through the temples, metal tags placed under the skin in the arm or behind the ear, and other operations, all done without any kind of anesthesia. 

Garak dragged the scalpel down over bone covered with only the thinnest layer of flesh to Julian’s heaving diaphragm and down his belly, neatly slicing off several of the thick curls just below his naval. From there, he tilted the blade so that it leaned more heavily on the point and followed the curve of his hip bone down to where it connected with his leg. 

There were veins there, buried beneath the skin. Dark lines that could just barely be made out. Important veins, carrying enough blood through them to create a measurable pulse. Garak traced them with the tip of his knife and Julian felt a resonating tingle down the inside of his leg all the way to his foot.

What was his game here?

They hadn’t discussed anything about using sharp objects beforehand. Should he call it quits?

Maybe Garak was just trying to heighten the mood, build tension so that the release would be all the more sweet. He was known to improvise like that occasionally. But not quite like this.

Julian tried again, this time finding his voice more firm. “Hey, I’m talking to you, lizard man! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

This time Garak looked up, letting the knife linger uncomfortably close to his important bits. There was a strange glint in his eye.

“I don’t think you’re in quite the position to ask questions of me, Mr Bashir.”

And that didn’t sound much like the alien scientist character they’d planned for Garak to play. 

Evidently, Garak thought the same because he immediately pulled away, turning and dropping the knife on the tray. “Computer, release restraints. Start a fifteen second timer to end program.”

“Acknowledged.”

Suddenly, Julian was free, knees collapsing in towards each other. He might’ve liked to spend a little time stretching out on the table after spending so long laying on his back, but he knew from experience that holosuite furniture disappearing from under you was never a good time. 

He stood and wrung out his spine, watching Garak closely. He seemed shaken, and perhaps if Julian was to be fully honest with himself, so was he.

The room dissolved around them, leaving them in Holosuite Two of Quark’s Bar. Julian grabbed his stash of clothes that had been hidden away in a corner.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Garak was quiet for several minutes. Julian was fully dressed, arousal long gone, by the time he spoke. “I’m sorry, my dear. I know this was a favorite fantasy of yours. Perhaps we could try again on another day.”

Julian couldn’t deny that he was a little disappointed at today’s outcome—Garak hadn’t even gotten around to taking a semen sample—but that wasn’t what mattered.

“Garak, it’s okay. I should’ve realized that maybe certain parts of this were a little too similar to your past.”

“My dear, you can hardly be expected to anticipate my every reaction. Besides, I highly doubt you’d find me of much interest then.” Garak gave a strained smile, trying to lighten the mood. “No, what I did just now was completely unacceptable. I should’ve been able to reign myself in and not let certain...memories, take control of my actions. The fault is entirely my own.”

“Garak, no.” Julian shook his head. “How about it’s no one’s fault? It’s something that happened and now that we know, if we ever do try again, we can prepare properly in order to create the best experience for both of us. But it's something we’ll need to talk about first. A lot. I don’t ever want to put you in a position where you have to decide between what you feel comfortable and safe doing and fulfilling a sexual fantasy for me.”

Garak sighed. “If we must. However, might I suggest we either continue this conversation elsewhere or choose another program to use up the rest of the time we’ve already paid for? Quark won’t be giving a refund and I would rather not sit around in an empty holosuite.”

Julian let it go for today and tapped his chin, pretending to think. “Hmm, well, there is that Risian lagoon program I remember you being so fond of. I wouldn’t mind being attacked by a sexy crocodile today.”

A more genuine grin crept onto Garak’s face. “Again, must you always refer to me as animals from your homeworld? Crocodile, iguana, gecko...You don’t see me referring to you as an urall.”

“I don’t have tusks! And besides, I’m not anywhere near that furry.”

Garak’s smile took on a distinctly predatory quality, ridges beginning to darken. He stalked around Julian the way he knew he liked and raked hungry eyes up and down his body.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, my dear. You shave and trim it but I think if you were to let your body’s fur grow out, the likeness would be astonishing.” He stopped in front of him to tug on a curl pointedly. 

Julian crossed his arms. “Mhm. Well, for all you’ve complained about iguana jowls looking distinctly unCardassian, I remember Tain as having quite the set.”

Garak looked positively offended at that. “Don’t speak of Tain while I’m trying to bed you, Doctor.”

Julian had to raise an eyebrow at that but he supposed he wouldn’t much appreciate Garak bringing up the doctor he’d worked his residency under either. “Oh? Is that what we’re doing? Kinda hard when there’s no bed.”

Garak slipped an arm around Julian’s waist and guided him towards the door. “Ah, well then, you can go down to the bar and get the Risian Lagoon program.”

“But there’s no bed in there either!”

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to have my wicked way with you in the water.”

Julian hummed and gave Garak a lascivious wink as he slipped out the holosuite doors to make his way to the bar. Hopefully no one would notice his halfie.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something like this for a while. If the ship involves an alien, I figure why not an alien abduction story? Admittedly not as much sexy probing as I thought I might write but somehow I don't think Garak would be super into it.
> 
> Question to the readers: Should I tag this as hurt/comfort? Is there anything I'm missing that should be tagged or given a warning?
> 
> Kudos, comments, and conversation are always loved!


End file.
